The use of wireless radio frequency carriers to convey information comprises a well understood area of endeavor. By one approach, remote control messages (such as, but not limited to, movable barrier movement control messages) are conveyed from an end user remote control transmitter to a corresponding platform to be controlled. In many such application settings there are a plurality of candidate wireless radio frequency carriers that can be potentially employed to convey such messages. Employed properly, such circumstances can be leveraged to aid in avoiding local interference that might otherwise prevent part or all of such a message from reaching the intended destination target.
At the same time, however, there exists a strong desire to maintain at least some degree of useful backward compatibility with earlier approaches that may not rely upon such agility and flexibility with respect to multi-carrier capabilities. This desire typically presents designers with an unfortunate choice; eschew the interference-avoiding benefits of flexibly using multiple carrier frequencies or surrender the benefits of supporting backwards compatibility. This, in turn, leads to unduly compromised platforms that fail to yield a level of reliable performance that the end user population rightly expects and anticipates.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.